


Unforgotten Codex Entries

by l8rose



Series: Unforgotten [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Unforgotten, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l8rose/pseuds/l8rose
Summary: Non-Canon Codex entries for the Unforgotten Universe of Dragon Age. 
Otherwise, little scribbles about things that aren't really important that distract me from doing what I should be doing.
----
Keep in mind, these have to do with the AU I have for my Unforgotten Stories. Other things will be added as I go... possibly. All depends on when it strikes me.





	1. Codex Entry: Legend of Ash'ter

 

_As told by the First of the Thied Clan to Brother Ilio._

 

Once upon a time, back in the days of Arlathan there was a young elf by the name of Ash'ter. She was fair like the gods with hair as red as the morning's sun.

No one knows who Ash'ter came from but she was an intelligent young elf. Gifted in the ways of magic, she became one of Mythal's prized pupils. She learned all that Mythal would teach her but Ash'ter wanted more knowledge then that.

She rushed ahead of her studies and attempted magic that was beyond her. The result was a terrible lesson as it cost her the use of one of her hands. Her lessons with Mythal came to an end as she recovered.

She lamented of her lost skill and the Dread Wolf heard her.

“Let me help you.” He lied.

“I can give you back your arm.” He said.

Ash'ter was prideful and thought that the Dread Wolf had come to her in kindness for her loss.

“Be wary, little Ash'ter.” Mythal warned. “What gifts given from the Dread Wolf come at a price.”

But Ash'ter did not listen. She agreed to allow the Dread Wolf to make such a gift for her.

The Dread Wolf fashioned for her a hand made of jewels and crystal. Silvery and white. It was said to be the most beautiful thing in all the land. A marvel that even June was said to be envious of. So it was that she regained a hand but now owed a favour to the Dread Wolf, whether she knew it or not.

She returned to Mythal, who once more began to teach her but she was wary of Ash'ter's new hand. The relationship between teacher and student became strained. Ash'ter's learning suffered as a result, her magic becoming wild and dangerous.

It got to the point that even Mythal no longer wanted to teach her. Ash'ter despaired that she would never be as learned as the other gods.

Then, the Dread Wolf called upon the young goddess for the debt she owed him. Honour bound, Ash'ter had no option but to do as he asked.

He plied her with false securities, saying that she would resolve her issues with Mythal if she met him in a glade far from the temple.

“I have a task for you.” He claimed. “One that only you can perform. Do this, and all will be as it should.”

She left in the dead of night from Mythal's temple. She spoke not a word to Mythal or the other students. Simply slipping away to meet with the Dread Wolf. She believed she could outwit the Dread Wolf.

No one knows what happened to Ash'ter after she left the temple.

Some say that the Lady Ash'ter was sealed away before the Dread Wolf sealed away the others.

Forever from her people and left to wander. All because she accepted a boon from the Dread Wolf.

 

_There seems to be some confusion over what happened to this mysterious Ash'ter figure but the First, and his Keeper, seemed to indicate that she was the goddess of learning and students. Perhaps invoked by the Firsts of old when they were learning the lore from their Keeper? One thing is for certain, they all speak of her as a student of Mythal who received a fake hand. Kind of peculiar little story as the rest of the elves don't seem to know much about her at all. No statues, no stories, not even trinkets from her. I think she might be a warning to the Firsts about the dangers of pride._

_\- Brother Ilio_

 


	2. Codex Entry: City of Adahldur

While Arlathan was said to be the centre of the world. There are tales among the Dalish of another magnificent city that existed back in the days of the ancient Elvhenan kingdom.

Called Adahldur, or tree beneath, it was apparently a grand city carved into the side of a mountain. A curious thing about the name is that it does not seem to follow the traditional naming conventions of the rest of the places in the elvish language. No one seems to have a reason for this either.

It is said that Adahldur was not as glorious as Arlathan but that it was a centre for knowledge and learning. There are even a few stories involving the elves that lived there being a bit distant from the other elves in the land. It is clear that they did not have the same morals or belief system as the rest of Elvhenan.

The old stories tell of the knowledge contained within the city, even going so far as to say that the elves of Adahldur had a temple dedicated solely to knowledge. It seems a bit of a disconnect from the faith of the elves as this implies that they did not worship the pantheon of gods but of knowledge itself.

Whatever the case, the only thing truly known about Adahldur was that it disappeared some time before the arrival of man. It seems that the elves living within the city simply stopped communicating with the rest of Elvhenan.

The actual location of Adahldur has been lost to memory and there are no stories of what befell the city after the Tevinter Empire destroyed what remained of Elvhenan. It was as if the city simply ceased to be. Perhaps it suffered the same fate as Arlathan. Whatever the case, many have gone in search of the ancient city and found nothing.

  
  


_From_ Ancient Cities of Legend, _by Brother Genitiivi, 9:25 Dragon_

 


End file.
